Nine Month Rollercoaster Ride
by MLPhoenix
Summary: I think the title gives it away... Well... coupling, Alexis & Jaden, and it's the sequel to Eternal Duellist's Love.
1. Chapter 1: Symptoms

NINE MONTH ROLLERCOASTER RIDE

AN: All right… here's my sequel to "Eternal Duellist's Love". Well… The title may give the plot away, but I'm willing to take that risk. Anyway… I don't own YGO GX, Kazuki Takahashi does. I just own the original characters... HERE WE GO.

Chapter One: Symptoms

(AN: _Italics_ mean Jaden's narration)

"AAAHHHHH… JADEN!!!"

_Oh. Hey. I'm sorry… I can't talk for long… ya see, Alexis just went into labour… and well… I gotta be there, since I'm her husband and all. What? You didn't know she and me were married now? Well… we've been married for about 10 months and well… right now… If you thought Alexis was a screamer when we make love, you should hear her right now when she's giving birth, she screams even LOUDER. Oh, you want the story right from the beginning? Well, I'll tell ya. Just sit down on that computer chair, with a snack on your desk, preferably far away from the computer and I'll let the narrator tell the story, while I get back to my wife here._

(Nine months ago)

'Oh man… the flu shouldn't last THIS long.' Jaden thought, as he heard vomit noises coming from the bathroom. He had made all the precautions he had made when Alexis was sick. The main one being calling her boss over at the lounge, telling her that she couldn't sing tonight, and he was about to call their doctor.

Alexis staggered out of the bathroom just as Jaden was about to get on the phone. "I think the worst is over." She said. She was about to sit down, but Jaden just went over to Alexis, and sat her down. "Hey, don't drain your strength honey."

"Thanks… Oh… I feel like hell today…" Alexis said.

"Look, if I knew what was wrong, I'd fix it right now, but I don't." Jaden replied, truthfully.

"THEN FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG!" Alexis yelled.

"Sheesh… Even your mood is going crazy, 'Lex…" Jaden said. "Man. Something tells me I should've divorced you…"

"WELL, WHY DON'T YOU DO IT THEN?" Alexis yelled again.

"It was a joke." Jaden said.

"Hey, I may not be laughing now, but I apologize." Alexis replied.

"No big deal." Jaden said. He then called her doctor. "Hey Doctor Green. It's about Alexis. She's been having these symptoms as of late."

At his office, Doctor Robert Green, who was the doctor for both Jaden and Alexis, was looking over files. "So what are these symptoms?" He asked.

"Mood swings, nausea, basically, flu-like symptoms, and these lasted longer than your average flu." Jaden answered.

"So, when does she exhibit these symptoms?" Doctor Green asked.

"The morning." Jaden answered truthfully. "So it's morning sickness."

"How about you come in later today, and, I can run some tests?" Doctor Green asked.

"Sure." Jaden answered. "See you then." Both parties hung up. He then turned to Alexis, and said, "Don't worry. I talked to Doctor Green, and he'll run some tests on you, then he can find out what's wrong."

"Thank you." Alexis said. "I know he can find what's wrong with me, and I know he'll find it in good time."

(DOCTOR GREEN'S OFFICE)

Jaden had been waiting for awhile. Even Atticus, who decided to go with them for moral support, was getting impatient. "Oh man… couldn't he work faster?" Atticus asked.

"Hey, he is our doctor, after all." Jaden answered.

"Still… what if my sister has cancer or something?" Atticus asked.

"ATTICUS! Morning sickness is NOT a cancer symptom!" Jaden yelled. It was then that Doctor Green came out.

"Jaden? Can you come with me?" Doctor Green asked. Jaden just got up, and went over with Doctor Green to his office.

"Good luck, pal." Atticus said, as he went to the back with the doctor. "Hope it's nothing too serious."

Both Jaden and Alexis were sitting on one side of the desk, the doctor sitting on the other side. The doctor then began. "All right… here's what happened. We've run some tests to figure out what's going on with your wife."

"Yeah, I know." Jaden said.

"Well, basically this was consistent with the symptoms that you told me about, and well, I don't know how you tell you guys this…" The doctor continued.

"So, what's wrong with my wife?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing." Doctor Green said. "Well… like I said, I don't know how to tell you guys this but give both of you the cold hard truth."

"So, what is it?" Alexis asked. "Am I going to be ok?"

"Are you both prepared for what I'm about to tell you?" Doctor Green asked as he prepared to tell both Alexis and Jaden the results of the tests that he ran on Alexis.

END CHAPTER

Well… the ol' cliffhanger… R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Finding and Reaction

NINE MONTH ROLLERCOASTER RIDE

AN: OK… chapter two… Of course, I don't own YGO GX, as Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids entertainment do (Shudders 4Kids) Oh… well… Let's do this, shall we?

Chapter Two: Finding and Reaction

(AN2: **bold** means summary, _italics_ mean narration by Jaden)

**SUMMARY**

"**So, what is it?" Alexis asked. "Am I going to be ok?" **

"**Are both of you prepared for what I'm about to tell you?" Doctor Green said as he prepared to tell both Alexis and Jaden his results of the tests that he ran on Alexis…**

**END SUMMARY**

"OF COURSE WE ARE PREPARED!" Jaden and Alexis both yelled in unison.

"Well… I'll tell you guys to get all the sleep you can. You both are gonna need it for the next nine months." Doctor Green replied.

"Nine months?" Jaden said. The truth then hit him like a ton of bricks. "Wait a minute… does that mean Alexis is…"

"Mm-hmm." Doctor Green replied. "Your wife is gonna have a baby."

_Don't think that I wasn't shocked at THAT piece of news by Doctor Green. Sure, I was excited, but I was scared to death as well. I mean, I was still young, and that same thought that went through my mind was this: Am I gonna be a good father? Heck, I'm sure every father to be had the same thoughts when they first heard that their wife would be expecting a kid. But, of course, back to the task at hand here… I'll just give the floor to our omnipresent narrator over here, and well, he'll tell the story better than I ever will._

"Just let me tell you, congratulations, you two." Doctor Green said as both Jaden and Alexis left the office. Atticus was in the waiting room when they came out.

"So, what happened? Is my sister ok?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Rhodes. She's fine, but I think I'll let your sister tell you first hand." Doctor Green answered.

"All right." Atticus said. "So, what is it?" He asked, turning over to Alexis.

"Atti…" Alexis began. "You're gonna be an uncle."

"Oh my god!" Atticus replied. "Jaden… Alexis… CONGRATULATIONS, BOTH OF YOU!" He screamed out.

"Sheesh. You want the whole world to know, brother?" Alexis said.

(A WEEK AFTER)

The boys, Jaden and Atticus included, were over at a bistro having lunch. They were all wondering, "Why did Jaden and Atticus call us for lunch at such short notice?"

"So, what's with the lunch date, slacker?" Chazz said. "Did one of your protégés screw up?" He asked.

"Well… Not really." Jaden answered. "I think I let Atticus tell you."

"Why him?" Bastion asked.

"Because it deals with Alexis as well." Atticus answered. "Let's just say that Jaden's gonna be a LOT busier nine months from now." He said, dropping the bomb on the rest of the guys.

It was then that all their jaws dropped. "ALEXIS IS WHAT?" they yelled out, shocked.

"She's pregnant." Both Jaden and Atticus just said, albeit calmly.

It was then that the others, except for Chazz, said, "Congrats, man!"

"So, when's she due?" Bastion asked.

"September." Jaden answered.

"So, you've got any idea what to name the little soldier?" Tyranno asked.

"I'll tell you guys when we get there." Jaden answered.

Of course, the boys were asking a lot of questions, but the girls hadn't found out yet. Of course, they were perplexed as to why Alexis was eating a bigger lunch than what she was used to.

"Alexis, you've been eating like a pig lately… What's going on?" Mindy asked.

"I'm just eating for two." She answered. That was when they all looked at each other, then at Alexis.

"You're pregnant?" They asked. Alexis didn't say yes, she just nodded.

"Congratulations!" They said.

"Thanks." Alexis replied.

"So, what are you gonna name it?" Joann asked.

"Don't know yet. Probably we'll think of a name when we find out the gender." Alexis answered.

"When are ya due?" Mindy asked.

"Probably September." Alexis answered.

That night, Jaden came home pretty late. He walked in, and saw his wife, tired as heck. He kissed her cheek, but then, Alexis shifted posture at the last second, so instead, he kissed her lips. He then broke the kiss after two minutes.

"Hey… working overtime?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. Turns out my protégé needed extra practice before the next tournament." Jaden answered.

"I'm still pretty shocked at this whole thing." Alexis said. "Even I don't know if I'll be a good mother."

"I'm scared too. But if you still want to go through with it, then, I'm gonna go through with it with you every step of the way." Jaden replied.

"I'm glad you are willing to." Alexis said, as she placed his hand into hers, and placed both of their hands on her stomach.

END CHAPTER

Well… sweet ending to the chapter… R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Tailspin

NINE MONTH ROLLERCOASTER RIDE

AN: Ok… chapter three… boy, I hope Alexis/Jaden fans don't decide to kill me for this, but I'm gonna make this chapter of the story a little more… interesting, but don't worry… there will be a happy ending. Anyway, I don't own YGO GX, Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids own it… There we go… LET'S DO THIS!

Chapter Three: Tailspin

**SUMMARY**

"**I'm scared too. But if you still want to go through with it, then, I'm gonna go through with it with you every step of the way." Jaden replied. **

"**I'm glad you are willing to." Alexis said, as she placed his hand into hers, and placed both of their hands on her stomach.**

**END SUMMARY**

_The first two months flew like a fighter jet. Yes, I gotten used to the frequent times Alexis had to go, and the morning sickness, nausea, dizziness, drowsiness and what not. But the first few days of the last month of her first trimester, oh boy, it was the longest few weeks I've EVER had to endure. You know that saying, "You gotta hit rock bottom before you hit a high?" I thought that time when Aster defeated me in my second year at Duel Academy was the rock bottom they were talking about, but even THAT didn't compare to what I was about to endure. But hey, you don't have to take my word for it. I'll let the narrator tell you, while I get back to the whole "About to be a father" experience. _

The boys were over at the bar having a guy's night out. Of course, this "guy's night" was gonna be the start of a chain of events that Jaden NEVER wanted to repeat again. He just didn't know it yet. It all started when the bartender said, "All right, I'm gonna be out. My shift's over."

"Sure. Have a good one." Jaden said.

"So Jay, you gonna let me be your baby's godfather?" Syrus asked.

"You bet! I mean, you're my best friend!" Jaden answered, enthusiastically. It was then that Jaden saw the new bartender, and well, his face turned as white as a ghost. The new bartender looked very, very familiar. Too familiar, he thought. It was then that he allowed himself to look at her. This new bartender was none other than the face he hoped he would never see again after that tag team duel with Alexis.

It was none other than Blair Flannigan. "JADEN!" she screamed as she saw her crush. The boys instantly knew what was going on.

"Uh, maybe we should go, Jay." Syrus said.

"You're right." Chumley replied. "Who knows what she might do?"

The others left while Jaden was left alone. He stood up, paid another waitress, and left the bar. It was better to walk away than to be tempted. But just as he was about to walk out, Blair just held her body close to his. "Leave me alone." Jaden said.

"But I missed you so much!" Blair replied.

"Look, I'm married now." Jaden said, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone while showing Blair the wedding ring. "You've got to accept that." He continued as Atticus walked out of the bathroom, and back to the main bar area.

"You know I can't do that, honey." Blair said as she slowly leaned in for a kiss. Atticus saw the whole thing. He was then torn between telling his sister, AND trying to stop Jaden. But he didn't, as Jaden ran, but having enough sense to drop some money to pay for his drink. Blair thought, 'you're gonna pay, Jaden. No one scorns me and gets away with it!' She kissed a napkin, wrote in, "Call me.", then her number, and put it in an envelope. She then wrote in Jaden's address on the center. Little did she know that Atticus took her picture while she did it.

(A WEEK LATER)

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Alexis screamed as she saw the napkin.

"I didn't even kiss her!" Jaden said, as he tried to explain. "You've got to believe me!" Downstairs, Blair was listening, and smiling. Her plan was about to come to fruition. Alexis would break up with him, while she got him.

"Save it. I can't even look at you right now." Alexis said, her tone calmer. "Just leave. I don't want to talk to you or see you."

Jaden just left, crying the whole way. As soon as he saw Blair, his face turned from sadness, to anger. "YOU." He said.

"So, she kicked you to the curb?" Blair asked.

"I knew you couldn't leave me alone." Jaden said, his voice clearly dripping with anger.

"I guess that means yes." Blair said. "Now you're mine." She finished.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU! I LOVE ALEXIS!" Jaden said, screaming.

"But she doesn't love you. I love you. Just come home to me, and I'll treat you 10 times better than that bitch ever could." Blair said.

"NO." Jaden replied. "Now leave me alone."

"What?" Blair asked.

"YOU HEARD ME. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Jaden screamed. He then left.

(A FEW WEEKS AFTER)

Atticus asked, "Aren't you gonna forgive him?"

"No." Alexis answered. "He cheated on me."

It was then that Atticus decided to give Alexis the evidence. He showed her the pictures of Blair kissing the napkin, writing her number then sending it to the apartment.

"My god… what have I done?" Alexis asked.

Meanwhile, Jaden was over at a bar. "I'll have another one…" He said to the bartender, his speech slurred.

"Oi! Don't ya think you've had enough?" He asked.

"Just give me another one, goddamn it." Jaden said, as the bartender gave him his fifth pint.

"Now that's your last one, ya hear?" The bartender said. Jaden then paid and left. He went into his car, and began to drive back to the hotel he was staying in. He was driving erratically, and then looked over his shoulder, and saw it; A cop car. He instantly pulled over.

"What… (Burp) seems to be (burp) the officer, trouble? (Burp)" Jaden asked, clearly drunk.

"How much have you had to drink tonight, sir?" The officer asked.

"I've had (burp) a few (burp) drinks." Jaden answered. Of course, the officer had him do the tests, then the breathalyser. There it was. He was two times the legal limit. He was plastered.

"You're under arrest for DWI." The officer told Jaden.

He nodded, and then said, "Uh… false, Doctor Crowler?" as the cop booked him and read him his rights. A few minutes later, he was in the drunk tank. "Oh man… what have I done?" He asked to himself.

"Well… you went and got drunk, and got behind the wheel." One guy told him.

"Man… I hate myself." Jaden said. He wasn't the happy go lucky guy he was at Duel Academy. He was miserable because his rock had broken up with him. "Oh man… I swear to myself if I ever get back with Alexis, I'm never EVER gonna drink any more alcohol." During that night, he was crying himself to sleep, as was Alexis.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Jaden heard the punishment. He couldn't drive for 24 hours, and his car was therefore impounded. He left the drunk tank, and saw them. Waiting outside the drunk tank for him were Atticus and Chazz.

"What? You want a kiss?" Chazz asked, as Jaden got into the car.

"No, I don't play that game." Jaden answered.

"Well, before you went off drinking yourself silly, I took pictures of Blair incriminating you. I showed them to Alexis." Atticus explained, as they rode away from the drunk tank.

"I guess that means I'm off the hook with her." Jaden said.

"Yeah. But you better see her right away. She's been taking this pretty hard." Chazz said. "I was about to take her myself, but I promised Jasmine I wouldn't take advantage of her situation."

"I will. Hey, can you drop me off at this hotel?" Jaden asked, giving Atticus the address. "I need to check out and pay the cost." He did so, and then went over to the apartment, but not before getting his stuff out.

"Good luck." Atticus said, as he drove off.

"Thanks." Jaden said as he buzzed in.

"Who is it?" Alexis asked.

"It's me." Jaden answered.

"Jaden?!" Alexis asked again. She then got up, unlocked the door, and ran down to the lobby. She then opened the door, and ran into his arms. "Oh, Jaden…"

"Alexis…" He said, tears running down his face. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be." Alexis replied. "I'm the one who should be sorry… I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"No big deal." Jaden said. He then slowly kissed his wife, and held her as if he would never let her go.

She then broke the kiss. "Now… about that drunk driving arrest… Promise me you won't go off getting drunk or getting into any more trouble for the rest of my pregnancy?"

"I promise." Jaden said. "I'm home now."

"Yes." Alexis replied, as they kissed again. "Home to stay…"

END CHAPTER

Well… told ya I'd have a happy ending… R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Oh boy, or oh girl?

NINE MONTH ROLLERCOASTER RIDE

AN: So, here we are at chapter number four. Now, same disclaimer applies as does the last few chapters. HERE WE GO.

Chapter Four: Oh boy, or Oh Girl?

**SUMMARY**

"**Now… about that drunk driving arrest… Promise me you won't go off getting drunk or getting into any more trouble for the rest of my pregnancy?" Alexis asked.**

"**I promise." Jaden said. "I'm home now." **

"**Yes." Alexis replied, as they kissed again. "Home to stay…"**

**END SUMMARY**

_A few weeks after though, we were no longer calling that apartment home. Atticus managed to get his realtor's license with a bit of help from me and the guys. Then, Tyranno had earned an honourable discharge from the army, and got a job at a furniture store. So, after the move, and a bit of help from two of my friends, we were settling down, thinking about the last three months. The next few were gonna be interesting._

"Oh!" Alexis said; her hand on her stomach as she felt the baby kick.

"Let me guess. A kick." Jaden replied, as he was preparing breakfast. After he prepped and washed up, the couple both ate, and it was then that Jaden could finally relax. Alexis was beside him, her head on his shoulders, and she had placed his hand in her hand, both hands intertwined, and on her stomach. 'I can feel it…' He thought, as the baby kicked again.

_Of course, with Alexis now as big as a house (No offence to my wife) and in her second trimester, we had to make a few modifications. She was well into maternity leave already, and well, I decided to take a lighter load when it came to my duelling coach job. I only took one or two clients now, and I worked only in the morning. The stork was now officially on his way. I just hoped it wouldn't come too soon._

_Then came month number six… Sure, we had an ultrasound already, in the 10th week of her pregnancy before the whole napkin debacle. I kept the picture right in the inside cover of my day timer. Of course, we had it again. This time, it was to determine what the baby will be: a boy, or a girl._

Jaden looked at the screen while the ultrasound was being done. There it was. On the screen. "Well, kids, looks like it's gonna be a girl." The technician said.

"Cool." Jaden replied. Minutes later, Jaden had the envelope containing the latest ultrasound pictures in his possession.

The day after that, Tyranno came over to help pick out the furniture for the baby's room. Of course, Alexis also had some opinion about it, which crib to get, which drawer to get. Tyranno picked out some of the pieces too, since he was a furniture salesman now.

"Thanks again, Tyranno." Jaden said.

"You're welcome, soldier." Tyranno replied. "However, just because you're my friend, you get no discount."

"What?" Jaden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just kidding! 10 discount for you guys." Tyranno answered. He then fired away another question. "So, what are you planning to name the little one?"

"Hmm… How about Adriana?" Jaden asked, not knowing Alexis was behind him.

"I like that name." She answered.

END CHAPTER

Ok… just at least one more chapter left, and an epilogue if I plan on it… R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital Hijnx!

NINE MONTH ROLLERCOASTER RIDE

AN: Chapter five on the house! Well, let's just say you guys already know the disclaimer about me not owning YGO GX… Uh, yeah. Let's go.

Chapter Five: Hospital Hijinx!

**SUMMARY**

"**I'm just kidding! 10 discount for you guys." Tyranno answered. He then fired away another question. "So, what are you planning to name the little one?" **

"**Hmm… How about Adriana?" Jaden asked, not knowing Alexis was behind him.**

"**I like that name." She answered. **

**END SUMMARY**

_We finally made it to the ninth month. With Alexis ready to give birth any day now, we made every precaution necessary, including packing her suitcase in the eighth month, calling her relatives and everything else. We even studied up on the signs of labour. But there's that old saying, "No matter how prepared you are you still got to expect the unexpected. Boy, were we about to find THAT out in the next few days! Oh man, Alexis is starting to crown… Gotta go!_

Alexis woke up at three a.m. "Ow…" she moaned out.

"Contractions?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah." Alexis answered. "I think it's today…" She said.

"All right… Stay calm…" Jaden replied. They changed as quickly as they could, while mustering every bit of calm they had. But something strange happened when they got to the hospital; the contractions were being weaker instead of stronger.

"Looks like a false alarm." Doctor Green said, as he was working the night shift.

"Thanks anyway, doc." Jaden replied as they left. They got home as the sun went up, and they immediately went right to bed. A week passed without anything, and then it happened again. Alexis having contractions, and the couple going to the hospital to find out it was ANOTHER false alarm.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I'm pretty confused about the difference between labour pains and indigestion." Alexis said.

(AN: A little "Father of the Bride Part II" reference, if you don't know the quote.)

"I can tell. But right now, I just wanna sleep…" Jaden replied.

A week after, the boys were together at Jaden's place playing poker while Alexis was visiting Atticus' apartment. The other boys had all threw in their money as Jaden's turn was approaching. "I call." Jaden said.

"I check, slacker." Chazz replied. He then turned to Syrus, and said, "Flop them, and make it good, shrimp. I need to pay off Jasmine!" He skipped the burned card, laid the three cards, and was about to flip them over when the phone rang. Jaden got up, and took the call.

"Hello?" Jaden said.

"I know you guys have had your false alarms, but I think this is it!" Atticus yelled.

"Excuse me?" Jaden asked.

"Alexis' water broke! Get over to the hospital ASAP, and bring her suitcase with you!" Atticus said.

"All right. I'm on my way." Jaden replied as both parties hung up.

"What happened?" Bastion said.

"I'm gonna be a dad tonight." Jaden replied. Bastion's eyes just widened.

"You sure about this, my friend?" Bastion asked.

"Yes." Jaden answered. "Let's go!" It was then that the guys got ready, and Syrus and Tyranno made sure that they got

The suitcase. Then they were on their way.

"Whoa!" Chazz screamed. "I bet that was a stop sign you just passed!"

"Not to mention you're going, I don't know… TWO TIMES THE LEGAL SPEED LIMIT?" Tyranno said.

"Hey! Alexis needs me right now!" Jaden yelled. However, he saw a cop car behind him, and shades of his drunk driving arrest came flying back at him. He stopped.

"What seems to be the trouble officer?" Jaden asked, praying it wasn't the same one.

"I remember you." The officer said, as Jaden groaned. "You do know you're going two times the legal speed limit. What's your excuse?"

'Got nothing to lose, except Alexis…' Jaden thought, as he went for the most plausible one. "My wife's about to give birth!" Jaden said.

"Oh my…" The cop said. "Well, I'll give you a warning. Take it easy." He then walked back to his car, and Jaden drove the boys over without any more incidents.

"It's official. I'm never letting you drive us anywhere again!" Syrus said, as they made it to the front desk.

"Maternity…" Jaden said.

"Uh… third floor, first hallway to the left." The woman said. The boys took the directions, and were there just in time to see Alexis getting carted out.

"Jaden! Just in time!" Alexis said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"So is this good looking guy your husband?" One doctor asked.

"Yeah, he is." Atticus said. "Believe me; I've been trying to get them together while they were in school." He began, but Alexis stopped him.

"Don't." Alexis said. She then turned to Jaden and asked, "How'd you get here so fast? Did you get into any trouble?"

"Hey, I got away with a warning!" Jaden answered.

"All right, here we are." Another doctor said as they made it to the birthing room. Jaden and Atticus stopped, and Chazz walked up to him.

"Uh… Jaden?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah, Chazz?" Jaden asked back.

"Well… guess this is it, pal. You're gonna be a dad. Good luck." Chazz said.

"Good luck, soldier." Tyranno said.

Bastion then told him, "You better get in there. Alexis needs you." Jaden just nodded, and so did Syrus and Chumley as Jaden went into the room Alexis

and the doctors were in.

END CHAPTER

Ok… now this next chapter will be the last one, if I decide to NOT do the epilogue… R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Moment

NINE MONTH ROLLERCOASTER RIDE

AN: Last real chapter… after this, there may be a possible epilogue. Now, I don't own YGO GX, as Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids does. I just own all original characters. Here we go!

Chapter Six: Moment

**SUMMARY**

**Bastion then told him, "You better get in there. Alexis needs you." Jaden just nodded, and so did Syrus and **

**Chumley as Jaden made it into the room Alexis and the doctors were in. **

**END SUMMARY**

"AHHHHHHHH JADEN!!!!" Alexis screamed as the pain got stronger. "IT HURTS!!!!!"

_And this is the point where you guys came in… Now where did the time go while I was giving you, the audience partial commentary? Well… anyway… with my daughter about to be born, I better get to back to Alexis before she starts wondering where Adriana's dad is. Enjoy the rest of this chapter!_

Outside the room, the boys were waiting, but they were no more anxious than Syrus, who was pacing as if HE was the father, and not Jaden. Atticus just told him, "Hey… Don't worry about it. I'm sure Jaden and Alexis are ok right now."

"I'm not worried." Syrus said, while the others just looked at him like if he was lying. "Well just a little." He admitted.

"So, anybody bring any cards?" Chumley asked. Nobody acknowledged it. "I'll take that as a no." He said.

Inside the room though, Jaden's anxiety, although muted, was high. "Don't worry Alexis… the worst will be over soon." Jaden said as the doctor injected a painkiller into her back.

_Now you're probably wondering, "Why don't the dad-to-be have a camera in hand?" Hey… isn't my commentary good enough? I'm just kidding. I didn't think that the hospital would allow it, so I probably thought best to play it safe and not bring one. Oh… I gotta get back to my wife here._

"That's it, we see the head. Come on Alexis, one more big push on three." Doctor Green said. Of course, he was there because his shift was starting. "One, two… three!" Alexis breathed, then pushed, and a second and one loud howl later, there she was; her and Jaden's new daughter.

_As soon as I saw her, I thought, 'Oh my. She's mine?' I then, inwardly, made a promise. As long as I live and breathe, I'll always find time for Alexis and our daughter. Oh. Doctor Green's calling me. Guess he wants to know what we're gonna name her. I'll get back to all of you later!_

"Congratulations you two. It's a girl." Doctor Green said. "Have you guys decided on a name?"

"Yeah." Jaden said, as he cut the cord.

"Adriana Alexis Yuki." Alexis replied. While the afterbirth was being expulsed and Adriana was being weighed, cleaned up and wrapped in pink blankets, Jaden used the extra bit of time to go back out into the hallway right after Doctor Green gave him the weight.

"So Jay, what's your new arrival?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah Jaden. Boy? Or girl?" Bastion asked as well.

"It's a six pound five ounce baby girl." Jaden answered.

"Great." Atticus said.

"Yeah." Jaden replied. "I guess I better get back."

"You should." Chazz said, as Alexis' girlfriends walked towards them. A few seconds, Jaden walked out again, holding Adriana.

"Oh… She's beautiful." Jasmine said.

"Yeah." Mindy replied, as Jaden gave her the new arrival. "She's got Alexis' hair and your eyes, Jaden." She observed.

"I agree, Jaden." Atticus said, as he got a glimpse of his new niece.

"Hopefully she won't get your brain, Slacker." Chazz said, not resisting the urge to throw in a joke.

"Chazz!" Jasmine yelled, playfully bopping her boyfriend's shoulder. Jaden took Adriana back gently from Mindy after a few seconds, and showed off to Syrus.

"Here's your new goddaughter." Jaden said, as he gave her to Syrus for him to hold.

"She's cute." Syrus said.

"Well… I gotta give her back." Jaden said after 20 seconds. Syrus gave Jaden back his daughter and Jaden walked back ever so slowly to Alexis, cradling Adriana in his arms ever so carefully.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked as Jaden gave their daughter back to her so she could feed her.

"Yes?" Jaden asked back.

"Promise me right now, you won't leave us." Alexis said.

"You have my word." Jaden replied, as he gave Alexis a peck on the lips.

_At that moment, I realized then and there, life could not have been better than this. I felt like now, I had everything I wanted other than duelling: a great home, good friends like Syrus, Bastion and even Chazz. Heck, he even surprised Alexis and me with his ability to bow out gracefully when the priest asked if he wanted to object to our wedding. But then I realized, you could take away my love of duelling, but you can't take away family. I realized it now, I may have loved Alexis before Adriana came into our lives, but now, I loved my wife a lot more, maybe not as much as I love our daughter. Heck, I love 'em both equally; they're the main girls in my life! Now, excuse me if I'm sounding a bit corny, but I knew I would be in their lives forever._

END CHAPTER

Well… Just the epilogue to do… R&R!


	7. Epilogue: One Week Later

NINE MONTH ROLLERCOASTER RIDE

AN: Ok… epilogue time. Same disclaimer as we all know, I don't own GX, I own OCs. There. ROLL IT!

Epilogue: One Week After

_It's been a week since Adriana was born. In that week, Syrus and Joann married. You would've thought by now that we'd finally get a good night's rest, but Adriana's got other ideas most nights. Not that I'm complaining, of course. We took to parenthood like fish to water. Yes, before you start asking, I do change diapers. Then again, I guess Adriana's first year's gonna take a little bit of getting used to._

A loud cry sounded, breaking the silence in the night. Alexis shifted posture so she could get up, but Jaden stopped her, and said, "Don't. I'll go. It's my turn anyway." He then got up, and walked over to Adriana's room. "Shh…" Jaden sounded as he picked up his baby daughter, trying to calm down Adriana's crying.

He quietly sung her a little lullaby as Alexis woke up and walked into the baby room. "I'll take over from here." She said as Jaden gave Adriana to her. "Shhh… It's ok..." Alexis said quietly as she rocked their daughter to sleep, As soon as her cries began, Adriana was a lot calmer now, and Jaden just watched as Alexis put their daughter back into her crib.

"Wow. You are good." Jaden said.

"Hey, you're not that bad yourself, honey." Alexis replied, as she gave her husband a peck on the lips. "I guess opposites really do attract, right?" She asked.

Jaden allowed himself to think back to when they first met, to the day they confessed on the coast, watching the sunset, to their wedding, to Adriana's birth and finally, to this moment.

"I guess so." Jaden answered as he dimmed down the lights in the baby room.

END

Finally… end of this story… R&R!


End file.
